


These Two Hearts Series by Candy Apple

by Candy_A



Series: These Two Hearts by Candy Apple [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, Holiday: Valentine's Day and Christmas, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Romance, S/M, Series: These Two Hearts, Song Lyrics, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-10
Updated: 2000-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy_A/pseuds/Candy_A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wasn't ready for a romantic relationship with Blair, and they drifted apart. Blair becomes involved in an abusive relationship. Can they overcome the obstacles to find each other again, and recover from the damage their separation has done?</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Two Hearts Series by Candy Apple

  
These Two Hearts Series: Introduction and story summaries  


by Candy Apple

* * *

New story added 01/01/00 

* * *

[**After All**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/801246) (299 K)  
Category: Series: These Two Hearts, Drama  
Rating(s): NC-17, s &m, violence, m/m, h/c, rape/nc, song lyrics  
Pairing(s): J/B  
When Jim rescues Blair from a physically and sexually abusive relationship, he discovers his real feelings for his partner.  
 **Archivist note** : This story has been split into four parts for easier loading.  
Archived on 01/14/99 

  
[**Shadows of the Past**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/801254) (378 K) Category: Series: These Two Hearts, Drama  
Rating(s): NC-17, violence, m/m, h/c, rape/nc, song lyrics  
Pairing(s): J/B  
Jim and Blair buy a house together which seems too good to be true.  
 **Archivist note** : This story has been split into five parts for easier loading.  
Archived on 01/15/99 

  
[**No More Valentine's Day**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/801261) (8 K) Category: Holiday: Valentine's Day, Series: These Two Hearts, Romance  
Rating(s): R, m/m  
Pairing(s): J/B  
Blair tries to think of the perfect way to celebrate Valentine's Day with his lover..  
Archived on 02/12/99 

  
[**Just Remember I Love You**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/801262) (356 K) Category: Drama, Series: These Two Hearts  
Rating(s): NC-17, violence, m/m, rape/nc, angst, Other: see story notes  
Pairing(s): J/B  
Jim and Blair deal with a difficult case, the repercussions of Blair's past and ghostly disturbances.  
Archivist Note: Due to length, this story has been split into four parts.  
Archived on 04/27/99 

  
[**One of a Kind**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/801268) (53 K) Category: Series: These Two Hearts, Drama, Romance  
Rating(s): NC-17, violence, m/m, h/c  
Pairing(s): J/B  
Jim and Blair share some romantic moments, and face some adversity from Blair's work in the PD's new domestic violence program.  
Archived on 01/01/00 

  
[**Slaying Dragons**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/801270) (57 K) [(text format)](http://www.squidge.org/archive/cgi-bin/convert.cgi?filename=series3/slayingdragons.html)  
Category: Series: These Two Hearts  
Rating(s): NC-17, m/m, h/c  
Pairing(s): J/B  
Jim and Blair slay a few of each others old dragons, and Jim explores the real Jim Ellison.  
Archived on 01/01/00 

  
[**Thanksgiving**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/801272) (12 K) Category: Series: These Two Hearts  
Rating(s): R, none  
Pairing(s): J/B  
Jim and Blair each reflect on what they are most thankful for as they host Thanksgiving dinner for the first time at the house.  
Archived on 01/01/00 

  
[**Home For Christmas**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/801277) (286 K) Category: Holiday: Other, Drama, Series: These Two Hearts  
Rating(s): NC-17, m/m, song lyrics  
Pairing(s): J/B  
Christmas brings more strides in Jim's reconciliation and growing relationship with his father. Blair faces a turning point in his career with the Domestic Violence Unit, and both men have their share of challenges with work and their personal lives.  
 **Archivist Note:** This story has been split into three parts for easier loading.  
Archived on 01/01/00 

  


* * *


End file.
